EmperorKarino saga
by EmperorKarino
Summary: This is the story of EmperorKarino, my made up character. This takes place in the future, the main focus of the story is EmperorKarino's struggle with his nemisis Devon Goldam.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Enemy

In the sewers beneath the city of Craft five mysterious people move in the dark. "How much longer Goldam? We have been walking for at least two hours." Said one of the people. "The only reason we took the long way is to pass by all the security. You really thought this was going to be easy?" Said Devon Goldam to the person. "Never said it was going to be easy just didn't think that we would be walking in the sewers for hours." The person replied. "We're almost there so shut up." Devon Goldam said. They made there way to what seemed to be just another plain spot in the sewers. "This is the spot, start drilling." Devon Goldam said to one of the other people in the group. The big muscular guy of the group picked up a big drill and aimed at the ceiling. Even though the drill was big it was surprisingly silent. After about a few minutes they broke through, "alright we need to move fast but stealthy" said Goldam. The five of them moved quickly into what looked like a big office. They were in an empty hallway. "Ok it looks like there's no one here." Said one of the thugs. "Go, go, go" Said Goldam as they got out of the sewer and into the building. They carefully walked down the hallway. One of the thugs poked his head around the corner, "I see just one guard, he's patrolling, looks like beside him there's nothing protecting the elevator." Said the thug. "Good that's perfect, ok now, we only use non-lethal weapons on everybody except the target." Said Goldam. "Ok boss" said the group of thugs. They all took out their guns and put special ammo in them.

In the throne room of EmperorKarino, "Emperor, there is a security breach here in the palace. What would you have me do?" Karino's bodyguard said. "Yes, I knew Devon Goldam would come eventually, don't worry about it. He will come here and try to rid of me again. So we will give him what he wants, muh ha ha ha hahahahahaa." EmperorKarino replied. "We're just going to wait for him? But Karino surely you can't underestimate him, let me go take care of him." Karino's bodyguard said. "No, and don't worry he is just a desperate fool, he has no actual chance of killing me." EmperorKarino said reassuringly. Back at the first floor of the building, "That was easy." Said one of the thugs, "Of course it was easy it was one guard who wasn't aware of us, now is the hard part, they probably know where here now so we don't have time to waste. We must get to the top floor, hurry into the elevator." said Devon Goldam. They got into the elevator, even though with all five of them it was pretty full and hard to move. One of the thugs pushed the button for the 30th floor, the highest floor. EmperorKarino rose from his throne. "What are you doing?" asked Karino's bodyguard "I'm going to meet our guests." EmperorKarino replied. "This isn't a joke you know, you don't know how many guys Devon has with him, you don't know what weapons he's going to use." Karino's bodyguard continued. Just then the elevator dinged and the door slipped open. For a moment there time seemed to be frozen where EmperorKarino's and Devon Goldam's gazes lock onto each other. Then suddenly everything was normal. "Ok kill both of them use all force necessary, for the good of the people, charge! "Goldam exclaimed as he charged EmperorKarino.

EmperorKarino blocked the oncoming bullets with his gauntlets on his wrists, holding them up to his face to protect it from any bullets. His armor covered everywhere but his head and hands so he didn't have to worry about dodging any bullets. Karino's bodyguard moved into the fight with incredible speed, she moved so fast she could dodge every bullet before they could hit here, EmperorKarino drew close to one of the thugs, EmperorKarino quickly drew his sword and slashed the thug across the chest killing him quickly. Karino's bodyguard stabbed another of the thugs she killed him so fast he didn't even scream as he died. Devon Goldam noticing that his men where being cut to pieces he slow move to the back of the group. The muscular thug saw EmperorKarino coming towards him, so he threw down his gun and pulled out the big drill from before and used it as a melee weapon against Karino. Surprisingly the muscular thug was managing to defend himself against Karino even with his makeshift weapon. Karino's bodyguard kill the other thug leaving only Devon Goldam and the muscular thug. EmperorKarino seeing his opportunity he slashed at the muscular thugs legs and cutting them off causing the thug to fall to the ground with a thud. The drill still active went deep into his chest and killed him. Both EmperorKarino and Karino's bodyguard turned around to see Devon Goldam coware towards the windows behind the throne. "whats a matter Goldam, don't you want to kill me? EmperorKarino taunted. "Don't worry I'll kill you, but I know I can't defeat you alone, I'll come back with an army if I have to. The bad guy always gets whats coming to him, your days are numbered." Devon Goldam replied. "Your right about one thing, the bad guys do die, and unfortunate for you, you are the bad guy. And you say you'll come back with an army. There aren't enough stupid people in the world that would follow you. And for that to happen you would have to get out of here alive, muh ha haha hahah aaha." EmperorKarino said. "I'm getting out of here allright" Devon Goldam said. Right after he said that he jumped through the windows and took something off his back which revealed a jetpack. "You thought I didn't have an exit strategy? And you're the mighty EmperorKarino. Kill you later." Devon said and he left. "I'm so glad we got out of this one ok." Karino's bodyguard said. "I told you we would, and I hardly think of this as ok, he escaped again." EmperorKarino replied. Before Karino's bodyguard could answer "have them send up Killbot, he will take care of our friend mister Goldam. Muh ah ah hah ha hahahhahaa." ….

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Hunt

Moments later, suddenly a huge robot busted out from the floor, "Killbot Online" Killbot said. "That was quicker than expected but did you have to break your way in through the floor? Never mind, ok I got a new mission for you, this time I want you to capture, and I do mean "CAPTURE" not kill, Devon Goldam. EmperorKarino said. "Mission start, Killbot Online" Killbot said then rushed by EmperorKarino and Karino's bodyguard and jumped through the window where Devon Goldam jumped out of earlier. "Why must everyone cause destruction in my throne room?! Does me being the Emperor mean nothing!" Karino asked to no one in particular. "My lord why did you ask Killbot to capture Devon Goldam and not kill him?" Karino's bodyguard asked. "Because if I have him killed quickly out in the middle of nowhere what good would that do me. If I have him captured so more rebels might try to break him out of where ever I decide to lock him up." Karino answered. "Oh, that's an excellent plan, but still why send Killbot, isn't he only good for killing? Karino's bodyguard replied. "True, Killbot is only good for killing, but he can capture and do other tasks. Plus he can strike fear into his enemies." EmperorKarino said.

Miles away from Craft city, Killbot running through a forest, "Target has covered his trail well, but is somewhere close." Killbot said to himself. Killbot continued to search the area, and no sign of Devon Goldam. Killbot went deeper into the forest. Devon Goldam had to go on foot after his jetpack ran out of fuel. "What a piece of junk, I can't believe that I ran out of fuel before I got back to the base." Devon said to himself. He was almost at the end of the forest, there was less trees at the edges of the forest. "I'm almost there, I can't believe that I got away, I thought for sure that Karino would come after me or send someone or something after me." Devon Goldam said to himself. Killbot then jumped out of the trees, "Target found, main objective of mission complete." Killbot said "What is the status of Killbot and his mission?" EmperorKarino asked. "Well Emperor, the data the Killbot transfers back here takes time, but what he has sent us is that he has tracked Devon Goldam's trail which led to a forest not to far from the city, he can tell that Goldam was there but hasn't actually seen him yet." The tech said. "Keep me informed about the situation." EmperorKarino replied. EmperorKarino rose from his throne, and walked over to the window (which was now repaired from it being broken twice) and he looked out to see the city. "Do you think that it's possible that Killbot will fail?" Karino's bodyguard asked. "…, You have been questioning me a lot lately, I do hope that you haven't let your position as bodyguard make you think that you can openly question me and not be punished for treasonous talk. And to answer your question no, if Devon Goldam can defeat Killbot then he truly has become dangerous." EmperorKarino said. "Emperor I'm not questioning you, I only want what's best for you and the Empire, and I do think that you underestimate Devon Goldam. I'm sorry for sounding like I was questioning you. I will accept whatever punishment you see fit." Karino's bodyguard apologized. "No, I don't seriously believe that you were talking treasonous, but I still don't want t hear your questioning even though I know you have good intentions." Karino said.

"Holy shit, he sent Killbot after me! I doubt I have anything that could stop him." Devon exclaimed Devon Goldam pulled out two pistols and started shooting at Killbot, most of the bullets bounced right off him. Killbot a gigantic robot which is pretty much a walking arsenal, his arms changed to machine guns, rocket launchers came out of shoulders, a flame thrower came out of his mouth, his eyes could shoot lasers. Devon Goldam dodge a barrage from Killbot, and managed to hide behind a tree and momentarily get out of Killbot's sight. "I can't keep this up, he will eventually hit me, and if he does I won't be to fix the mess I made… "Where are you Goldam, I'm not here to kill you, just to take you back to the palace." Killbot said. Devon Goldam moved from behind one tree to another getting closer to the end of the forest. "Mission has come closer to failure than completion, commence with burning down the forest to find the target." Killbot said. Back at the palace, "What is the status now? You haven't contacted me in a few hours." EmperorKarino demanded. "We just received more data a few seconds ago, Killbot caught up to Devon Goldam and the two fought, Devon not having anything that could damage Killbot retreated and got out of Killbot's sight range, so Killbot started to burn down the forest." The tech said. "Burning down a forest was not apart of the mission." EmperorKarino said "It looks like I'll have to go get Devon Goldam myself. "Get me a transport." EmperorKarino said… The forest was burning most of the trees were on fire or have fallen over, "Well there goes my cover, I'll have to make a run for it." Devon said to himself. "Target found" Killbot said. Many of the trees had fallen between Killbot and Devon. Killbot switched his arms from machine guns to chain saws, and cut his way through the fallen trees. Devon Goldam got to the very edge of the forest, he can see the valley and hills in the distance. The fire had not reached the very edge of the forest. "If I go out into the open he'll just shoot me up and have no cover." Devon said to himself. Killbot cut through the last tree and walked towards Devon Goldam. Suddenly rebels jumped out of the remaining trees and started shooting at Killbot. "Captain we have to get you out of here." said one of the rebels to Devon Goldam. "You guys couldn't have picked a sooner time? Well lets get out of here, we don't really stand a chance against Killbot." Devon said. "No true sir, we got some EMP grenades it will completely disable him." replied the rebel. The rebels circled around Killbot firing their weapons, then one of them threw a shiny blue grenade right at Killbot, "Killbot Offline." Killbot said, then Killbot fell over. "Ok, as much as I would love to dismantle this machine of terror, we need to get out of here before Karino shows up, and when he finds out that we took out Killbot he will send everything he's got at us and probably see to it that he will personally destroy us." Devon Goldam said. Then all the rebels ran away into the valley. Meanwhile, EmperorKarino now in a helicopter heading for the forest, "Damn Killbot, you can see that half the forest is burning or burnt down." EmperorKarino said. "Pilot contact some firemen and get them to put out the fire, and land us, we are close enough." Karino said to the pilot, "yes sir" the pilot said. The helicopter landed right in front of the forest (the not burnt side), EmperorKarino stepped out of the helicopter and ran into the forest. He got to the middle of the forest where most of the area had no trees but was still surrounded by them forming a circle. There Killbot laying on the ground not moving. "How…, son of a…" Karino almost said, Karino pushed a button on his gauntlet, "You were right, Devon Goldam defeated Killbot and he completely disable him, and there is now no trace of Goldam now." Karino said to his bodyguard. "I'm sorry…" Karino's bodyguard was saying "Assemble my army and fleet and have them come here, I going to have an all out war against Goldam" EmperorKarino interrupted. "But Emperor, you don't know where he is, or where he's going, and how he managed to beat Killbot." Karino's bodyguard said. "Then we'll find him." EmperorKarino said. "This time he won't escape and the rebels will have wished they never traitored the Empire. Muh ha hahhahahahahahah ahhaa ahah…

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Killbot and the destruction of the rebels

EmperorKarino standing in the valley outside the forest, was waiting for his fleet and army to get there. The pilot walked up to the Emperor "I loaded up Killbot into the helicopter, and it's ready to go back to the palace." the pilot said. "Good, I won't be going back with you. When you get back to the palace have the techs fix Killbot and tell them to contact me on the repair status." EmperorKarino said. "yes sir." said the pilot. The pilot walked back to the forest and out of sight. A bleeping sound came from Karino's gauntlet, "This is the Emperor." EmperorKarino said. "The fleet is assembled and is heading over to your position, as for the army, they are still being gathered and being equipped." Karino's bodyguard said. "This is unbelievable! This is the Karino Empire, when I say assemble the army and the fleet it should be done immediately! Did you inform the fleet and the army of the situation? Because the more the rebels succeed in evading me, the more hope they get and more followers to there cause." EmperorKarino said angrily. "I did tell the fleet and the army of the situation, Admiral Wilson understands and has prepared for you to take direct control of the fleet. The army is doing their best but a lot of the army was put of duty due to long period of inaction and no wars." Karino's bodyguard said. "Good, see to it that the Admiral gets a raise and a sword made special for him." Karino replied. The fleet had arrived and a small shuttle landed near Karino. Admiral Wilson and a group of soldiers guarding him walked up to EmperorKarino. "I never expected you to come meet me in person before I got on to the ship." EmperorKarino said. "Of course Emperor, I sorry I didn't get here sooner. Your bodyguard filled me in on the situation, and I will not fail you, I will capture or kill Devon Goldam if you wish." Admiral Wilson said. "Then let's get aboard your ship and let's begin the search." EmperorKarino said. They boarded the shuttle and the shuttle docked with the head battleship, the flagship of the fleet.

Somewhere in the distant hill area, Devon Goldam and the rebels made it back to their secret base, "It's so glad to have you back." a rebel said. "I am happy to be back but I wish my mission went better, and I hope I haven't doomed us all by revealing the location of the base." Devon replied "You didn't reveal the location of our base." another rebel said. "Don't be foolish, what do you think Karino's going to do now, I tried to kill him again, I escaped after the attempt, and disabled his robot, and escaped again. He will try to track me down, and that will lead him here." Devon said. "I have to get off planet, and away from the heart of the Empire, we need sometime to regroup and come up with a way to finally kill Karino." Devon continued. "Off planet? Where did you have in mind?" a rebel asked. "Well at first I can stop at protos 1 and from there choose a farther destination. A better question is do we even have a spaceship to spare?" Devon asked. "No, we have no place to keep one here." a rebel said. "Well, we're going to have to steal one at the spaceport then." Devon Goldam said… "Welcome aboard the Excalibur, EmperorKarino." Admiral Wilson said as they stepped on to the bridge of the ship. Beeping from EmperorKarino's gauntlet "What is it?" "Killbot is being worked on by the techs, and the army has been assembled and they are heading to the valley." Karino's bodyguard reported. "Good, is there anything else I should know? EmperorKarino said. "No, why do you ask?" Karino's bodyguard replied. "I have been away from the palace for a while and I would expect there to be a lot of complaints about the forest fire." Karino answered. "There isn't anything that needs your attention, and there are no complaints about the forest, I guess these days all the tree huggers and hippies have died out or simply don't care anymore." Karino's bodyguard said. "Ok, have the techs keep me updated on the repairs on Killbot." EmperorKarino said. "EmperorKarino what shall we do now?" Admiral Wilson asked. "Have all scouts and fighters ships launched and search the area for Devon Goldam, and/or a rebel base, I know that is where he was headed, and its about time that I found and destroyed it." EmperorKarino commanded. "Yes sir, Attention all ships! This is Admiral Wilson, deploy all scouts and small ships and scout the area for rebels and their hideouts." Admiral Wilson said into the fleet's open com channel. The fleet deployed its small ships and scouted the area, from far away it looked like a swarm of angry bees flying in random directions. EmperorKarino started walking towards the halls of the ship, "Emperor where are you going?" Admiral Wilson asked. "I'm going to get a ship, I plan to take care of this personally, I will not have Goldam escape me again, and I am tired of waiting." EmperorKarino replied. Back on the ground the army just arrived and was directly below the fleet. "Does anyone know why we marched all the way out here?" a random soldier asked to no one in particular. "Shut up and keep in line." said another soldier. EmperorKarino was still heading down to the docking bay on the ship, he passed by many of the ship's crew, which consisted of many pilots, soldiers, techs, medics, and tacticians. He made it to the docking bay, which was surprisingly full even though it had launched all its small ships, there were a lot of cruisers, frigates, and other kinds of ships mixed together in the bay. EmperorKarino stood there and looked at all the ships and tried to pick a ship that would best fit him and the situation.

"If we are going to steal a ship then we will have to get going, if Karino is going to look for me he will be out of the city, it's the perfect chance to get in the city and do damage." Devon Goldam said. "Ok, do you have a plan?" asked a rebel. "I do but it's not all the way figured out. We will have to use a small group, I don't want to attract that much attention, so how about nine of you volunteer to come with me to steal a ship, and if you want come with me while I leave the heart of the Empire." Devon said. Almost immediately everyone's hands went up, "I didn't expect all of you were that willing to help me, epically after my failed mission, and possibly ruined our rebellion. You are far by the best soldiers I have ever had under my command I am proud of you all. But I have to say I only need nine of you, so you can try to pick amongst yourselves or are you guys going to have me pick for you?" Devon said. Everyone started arguing about who would go with Devon. "Ok, fine I'll pick, and we need to hurry up I can't image we have a lot of time left." Devon Goldam looked over all the rebels which did take a lot of time and he picked nine soldiers to go with him and no one complained or even commented about the choices. "Ok the nine of you get your gear, you probably won't be able to come back here to the base, even if you don't plan to come with me to protos 1" Devon said. "We will use the tunnel network to get to the city." Devon continued. The ten of them went into the tunnel and began their new mission.

EmperorKarino picked a ship, though it was a surprising choice he picked a small cargo ship, which was a big surprise to be on a military ship, but of course it wasn't an ordinary ship, it was a special, it had been specially modified, it had weapons which could be retracted and hidden and it was fast, it could cloak, and had the ordinary functions a cargo ship would have, a lot of room and heavy armor. The name of the ship of course was ugly and stupid but it made sure people thought little of it and wouldn't expect it to be a military ship. Its name was the mad boar. EmperorKarino started up the ship and took off, he contacted his bodyguard and told her to contact him through the ship instead on his gauntlet communicator. "By the way Emperor, I have an update on the techs repairs on Killbot, they figured out how they disabled him, it turns out that Devon Goldam got saved at the last second by a group of rebels waiting for him at the edge of the forest. They used some special EMP grenades, the techs had to replace some of Killbot's parts that got fried by the grenades. They are also checking him to see if they hacked into him. But they should have him running soon, and the Imperial blacksmith has finished making Admiral Wilson's sword." Karino's bodyguard said. "Good, when Killbot is back online send him to the Excalibur and have him deliver the sword to the Admiral." EmperorKarino said. EmperorKarino flew his ship and head for the mountains in the distant, he figured if there was a base out here it would be there.

Back at the rebel base, "Um sir, we are picking up multiple hostile ships in the area on our radar, and the long range scans detect a massive force slowly heading this way." the tech rebel said "Check it again, it must be a mistake, there's no way they would be able to sneak up on us like this." said the high ranked rebel. "Sir I tried multiple rescans, its for real, if they have any scouts or detector ships they might find our base." said the tech rebel. "Damn, and Goldam's not here, he was right, he did give away the base's location, attention everyone, prepare for combat, battlestations! Battlestations!, start to get all intel and other important stuff to the cars and hover ships, we may need to leave the base behind. I want all weapons ready and everyone ready to fight for your lives… Devon Goldam and the other rebels made it to Craft city, "Ok let's move, we aren't that far from the spaceport, They started off walking casually attracting no attention out of the populace, when they got real close they ran, "Ok if we want to do this we have to do this quickly you have permission to shoot and kill anyone who gets in our way, we all head towards the closest ship." Devon said "Devon what's happened to you, we can't just kill anybody, we must do this without harming anyone. said a rebel "Things have changed a few days ago I would have agreed with you, but we been fighting the Empire for years, I'm glad more people join our rebellion all the time, but it isn't enough, when I first rebelled against the Empire I thought it would be a quick thing, justice would defeat evil and the world would be at peace once again. For the few of you here that was with me and under my command before the Empire even existed you remember how the world was then. I miss the old days, even though back then there were countries and they fought against each other everyone now and then about whatever stupid reason, but at least it was a free world…" Devon Goldam remembered "Not to interrupt your story but we are just standing here and I thought we were out of time?" said a rebel "Of course, I will tell you all the story later when we have no current mission and nothing else to do." Devon said. They rushed into the spaceport firing their guns, they kill security and innocents alike, many of the rebels feeling horrible about the event. They all worked their way towards the first and closest ship, the ship was a blockade breaker ship, this should be classified as a military ship, just there in the public/civilian spaceport. A blockade breaker ship, as by its name suggests it can break through a blockade, it is a long ship with most of its guns pointing forward and few to protect its back. Though Devon Goldam and rebels didn't pay attention to the ship other than it was the closest. They made their way aboard the ship, "Quickly get this thing started before we are overran with security." Devon Goldam said as he ran towards the bridge. They started up the ship and flew out of there as quickly as possible.

EmperorKarino got contacted on his ship, "EmperorKarino, one of the scouts have found something, and think you should see it, I'm sending you the coordinates now." said Admiral Wilson EmperorKarino received the coordinates and plotted them into the ship, "this is EmperorKarino, state your name and rank and where is the thing you wanted to see?" EmperorKarino said to the pilot of one of the scout ships. "Its private Miles sir, may I say it is an honor to be able to speak to you in person sir." Scout private Miles said. "Can we skip the formalities, what is it you found?" EmperorKarino asked. "Well sir, I don't actually see it but I'm picking something up on radar, it's a weird reading, but I can't make it out, there must be electrical disturbance…" said Miles "electrical disturbance, oh no, Quick evasive maneuvers!" EmperorKarino exclaimed, just then the hills opened up and a horde of rebels pouring out of the hills, with all kinds of weapons. "Son of a bitch, that asshole Goldam wasn't lying about having an army after all, Admiral this is EmperorKarino, I found the rebels, now get the fleet over here now!" EmperorKarino said. EmperorKarino and Miles dodged barrage from anti air weapons. "EmperorKarino to General Charles, move your troops over to this spot and have artillery fire in these coordinates." EmperorKarino said. "Yes sir, I'm sorry it took us so long to get here, we will commence will the orders." said General Charles. The fleet moved to the hills and the army moved to their positions and the battle begun. "Have the fleet fire relentlessly on the hills, but don't completely destroy them I want to take their base and some prisoners." EmperorKarino said to Admiral Wilson. The battle took several hours, most of the casualties were on the rebel's side, due to being severely outnumbered and out gunned, they had the better position, the hills gave them a lot of cover but when they had no ships of their own to combat the fleet they were surrounded and no hope of survival. Once the entrance to the base was cleared the fleet stopped firing and EmperorKarino landed his ship and led the army into the base. EmperorKarino and many soldiers charged in, the damage to the entrance and the first few interior rooms were great, some parts were on fire. "Kill as many as you can but leave a few alive I want some for questioning and to see if they will rejoin the Empire. They cleared out the base, there was minimal resistance, once they gathered all the rebel prisoners, "You are all traitors to the Empire, you threw your lives away for a foolish cause, led by an old crazed person with no life and no purpose to continue on. I am merciful if you are willing to answer all my questions and swear an oath of loyalty to the Empire and me I will spare your lives and you will be set free." EmperorKarino said. "I surrender and I will answer any question you ask." said one of the rebels "You weak fool and traitor, don't you tell him anything." said another rebel "Take that one to a make sift prison and I will deal with him later." "Ok, my first question is this rebel group following Devon Goldam?" EmperorKarino said. Soldiers took the dedicated rebel away. " Yes, Devon Goldam is our leader. said the rebel. "Next question where is Devon Goldam now?" EmperorKarino asked. "He went back to the city to steal a ship." the rebel answered. EmperorKarino continued to question the rebel and got everything he needed to know. "Damn it, he escaped me three times in three days." EmperorKarino said. "What have you been doing all this time?" EmperorKarino asked his bodyguard, "What's the matter Emperor?" Karino's bodyguard asked. "I'm asking the questions, now why didn't you tell me that Devon Goldam stole a ship." EmperorKarino said. "I didn't know." Karino's bodyguard "You didn't know that the spaceport was broken into?!" Karino asked angrily "I knew it was broken into but the police and security were still investigating it." Karino's bodyguard replied. "You really are getting on my nerves, I beginning to wonder if I was right and you are being treasonous." EmperorKarino said. "No my lord, I swear I only live to serve you…" Karino's bodyguard begged. "Then I have a new mission for you, this is a chance to prove your dedication and skills." EmperorKarino said. "A mission? But I'm your bodyguard protecting you with my life is my mission." Karino's bodyguard said. "I can protect myself, your really backup, an assistant, and protector when I'm unable to fight myself. Your mission is to track down and kill, and I mean kill Devon Goldam, and bring me back his head as proof." EmperorKarino said. "As you wish Emperor, would you have me leave immediately or wait for your return to the palace?" Karino's bodyguard said. "You must leave immediately, and you are not to return until the mission is complete." EmperorKarino replied. EmperorKarino went back to his ship and returned back to the Excalibur.

On the bridge, "Emperor, thank you so much for the sword I love it, is it made from the same steel yours is made out of?" Admiral asked EmperorKarino as he marveled at the sword. "It is, but it is not as strong, it should cut down any foe that is in your path." EmperorKarino said. EmperorKarino and Killbot returned to the palace. In the throne room, "Now Killbot please tell me your full report on your last mission…

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Karino Empire

Jessica was in her ship traveling from Earth to Mars (Mars got terraformed so it could be habitable for humans many years ago and was colonized and then conquered by the Karino Empire.) to begin her mission. She was just looking out into space. "I can't believe EmperorKarino sent me on this mission. I also can't believe he thinks I'm a traitor. I have served him for so many years and he does even care about me. Well look at me I'm talking to myself." Jessica said to herself. The trip from Earth to Mars was short, it took about 2 hours. Jessica landed her ship at the local spaceport, "Welcome, it's always a pleasure for any of the Empire's leaders to come here." said the dock manager. "There is only one leader of the Empire, I'm just his bodyguard." Jessica said…

In the palace, "Mission report beginning." Killbot said "After mission was received I immediately went into action, I was able to follow Devon Goldam's trail, and the trail was of the exhaust from Devon Goldam's jetpack, the trail led straight out of the city, it eventually led to the forest, from the trail It appeared that Goldam's jetpack ran out of fuel just as he got to the forest. Once he was in the forest it was easier to track his movements with simple tracking techniques, but he was very far ahead of me. Eventually I managed to get ahead of him some how, I hid amongst the trees and waited for him, I heard him talking to himself and I checked to see if it was his voice in the data system files, once I was sure it was Devon Goldam I jumped out of the trees and attacked him. He dodged my initial attacks and used the trees as cover and to hide from me. He eventually tried to fight me, he shot at me with his small firearms, but he didn't have any high caliber weapons or anything that could damage me, I got my weapons out and he continued to run further into the forest. I lost him at some point, I tried to convince him to come out of hiding but he resisted my offers. After a while and I still couldn't find him I decided to burn down the forest to get him out of hiding." Killbot reported "I have to stop you right there, that decision was not yours to make, it was tactically sound, but I didn't want that forest to burn or any forest to burn. And you burned it and still you failed your mission." EmperorKarino said. "Sorry Emperor, I only did what seemed the most logical thing to do to complete my mission." Killbot said "Just like a robot to think logically and only care about their primary objective. I'm glad you thought logically, but… you did what you should have done in the situation, but I want you to be aware that I'm not happy about you burning the forest. I know the rest that's a good report save and file it away in data system." EmperorKarino said. EmperorKarino rose from his throne and looked out to the window to see the city, it was looking particularly beautiful with the sunset with many colors, and it was a great sight. "Killbot you may go now." EmperorKarino said. Killbot went into the elevator and left. EmperorKarino continued to look out at the city and the sunset.

Somewhere in space, Devon Goldam and his crew were still in the ship they stole. "How are we going?" Devon Goldam asked the pilot. "We are about a day away from protos 1. "the rebel pilot said. "Are we being followed?" Devon asked. "No, we are alone in space, long range scans show nothing." the rebel pilot answered. "I'm surprised they haven't sent anything after us, that's twice he hasn't sent anything, you sure there's nothing after us, no fleet, no space rangers, nothing at all?" Devon asked. "Nope nothing." the rebel pilot. "Ok, continue heading for protos 1." Devon said. Devon Goldam left the bridge and headed to the lounge that was on the ship, it's where most of the crew hung out during the trip. "Hay captain why don't you continue the story you were telling us back at the spaceport." said one of the rebels "Alright, we have nothing better to do, to continue where I was last off… I now I remember, the world had countries instead of being controlled by an Empire. There was a lot more freedom. The days were you could go any where and do anything." Devon said. "Not to disagree with you but we have most of that stuff now." said one of the rebels "I'm glad you brought that up, what we have now is an Empire and an Emperor as a leader/ government. We have to swear an oath of loyalty to him and the Empire, we can't say anything bad about either. If the Emperor wants something or to do something it's done, if that means killing you, it is done, no questions and no stopping it. The Empire takes whatever planet into its folds when it wants to, Mars was a colony planet at first, separate and free from the rest of known space, now it's just another cog in the Empire." Devon said. "That's how it is now, how did it get to be this way, you said the world was made up of many countries." a rebel asked. "Oh sorry I guess I got carried away, yes the world was made of countries, they were at peace most of the time, one day it happened, a new war started, and it would later be called World War III. If any of you know of Earth's history then you would know that there were two great wars before it, obliviously that's why it would be the third one." Devon Goldam said…

"Everything seems to check out and you are free to stay as long as you like, free of charge." The dock manager said. "Thank you, and if you hear anything about Devon Goldam do not wait to tell me." Jessica said. "Of course and have a pleasant stay here at Mars." The dock manager replied. Jessica walked out of the spaceport. "Where the hell should I start looking for a rebel/traitor?" She thought to herself. She decided to go to the local bar and see if anyone had seen or heard about Goldam. She walked in, the place was filled with people who looked like the scum of the Empire. "This place is perfect, one of these thugs must know about Goldam." She thought to herself. She sat at the bar, the bartender walked up to her, "What'd ya have?" the bartender asked "I really don't care, whatever is easiest to make I guess, what I is some information." Jessica said. "Does this look like an information kiosk? I'll bring your drink right up." said the bartender. The bartender made the drink and gave it to Jessica, she took a sip of it, "What if I paid you 100 credits?" Jessica offered "I think I'm starting to listen" the bartender replied "How much you want?" Jessica asked. "I'll take 500 credits and I'll answer your questions." The bartender said. Jessica handed him the credits, "Do you know Devon Goldam?" Jessica asked. "What kind of question is that? Of course I know Devon Goldam there's no one in the Empire who doesn't know his name." the bartender said "I did ask you if you knew his name you moron, I asked you if you knew him, like you met him." Jessica said angrily. "No, I never see him before in my life, I only know what he looks like because the pictures they put in the news and the wanted posters on the police stations and spaceports." the bartender said. "So have you heard anything about him recently?" Jessica asked. "Nope, wait are you a bounty hunter looking for him? the bartender replied. "Then you're no help to me, and I guess you could say I'm a bounty hunter." Jessica said. She put 200 credits on the bar, "If you hear anything about Devon Goldam tell me." Jessica said as she walked out of the bar.

Back at the palace, "Sara, can you come in here?" EmperorKarino asked. "Yes my lord." Sara said. A few minutes later the elevator dinged and she stepped out. "What is it you need Emperor?" Sara asked. "I'm glad you got here so quickly, what I need you to bring out all the records on the Empire, all financial records, planet records, military, all of it, and do this as soon as possible." EmperorKarino said. "I will get them immediately, but you know it will take some time for me to get all this for you." Sara said "That will be fine, just try to get it to me before the day is over." EmperorKarino said. Sara left the throne room, EmperorKarino just sat on his throne and waited. "I wonder how Jessica is doing on her mission, since she isn't allowed to return until the mission is complete, when should I send someone to go find out if she died or not?" EmperorKarino thought to himself. Sara went down to her office which was also in the palace but on a lower floor, she went to her desk and started typing on her computer. EmperorKarino activated his gauntlet communicator, "Admiral Wilson, do you have the remaining prisoners ready for me?" EmperorKarino asked "Yes, we have completely raided the base we found in the hills, we have guards watching the place just in case some rebels return there, I have all the prisoners ready to send over to you, and the fleet has returned to the military base, and the army has returned their as well." Admiral Wilson said. "That's great news Admiral, now come here to the palace and bring the prisoners with you." EmperorKarino said.

"Captain, can you come to the bridge?" a rebel pilot asked. "Sorry, I will have to continue the story another time, ok I'll be there in a sec." Devon Goldam said. "Aaaaahhhhh" said most of the rebels in the lounge said. "I didn't think you guys liked the story that much, I don't like it, I think its too depressing, especially when I have to face the reality that is life." Devon Goldam said. Devon left the lounge and followed the rebel pilot back to the bridge. "What's the problem?" Devon asked. "Sir we have arrived at protos 1, But as you know we have a stole ship so we can't just land." a rebel pilot said "Find a spot on the planet were we won't get noticed." Devon said "Will do sir, but we will have to resupply eventually, did you even check the whole ship?" the rebel pilot said "Not yet, and yes, we will walk into a close by town after we land." Devon Goldam replied. They picked a spot in the desert that wasn't to far from a town, "I'll see if I can land this thing." The rebel pilot said. "WHAT?! You don't know how to land the ship?" Devon exclaimed. "Well sir, I might be a pilot but this kind of ship isn't my specialty." The rebel pilot said. They landed safely but it was still not the best landing in the world. "Well we landed, ok now we need to come up with a plan." Devon said. "We know we're in the desert, but we don't have any desert equipment, how will we make it all the way to town without any water?" said a rebel. "We'll just have to try, we could check the ship to see if there is any water." Devon suggested. They searched the ship and found nothing the whole ship had nothing but stuff to keep the ship running. "Ok we just have to get through the desert with nothing but what we have on us." Devon Goldam said Devon and the rebels went into the desert except for two of them because they needed to guard the ship. The seven rebels and Devon went into the desert…

Admiral Wilson arrived at the palace with all the prisoners, "Here are the prisoners Emperor." Admiral Wilson said. "Excellent, prisoners, do you swear loyalty to me and the Empire?" EmperorKarino said. "Yes, I will never betray the Empire again." said the first prisoner "no, fuck you and your Empire, Devon Goldam will kill you some day and we will destroy your Empire and we will have peace and freedom." said the second prisoner, EmperorKarino drew his sword and stabbed him in the heart. "Anyone else think that you rebels are in the right?" EmperorKarino questioned "Your attempts of intimidation will not work on us we stand strong and…" said the fourth prisoner, EmperorKarino stabbed him too. "Does any of you know where Devon Goldam is?" EmperorKarino asked. "No" said the first prisoner, "No" said the third prisoner "I heard him talking about going off planet." Said the fifth prisoner "Yes, I already know he left Earth, but what I don't know is where he went. Do you know anything else?" EmperorKarino said. "No, I'll I remember is him talking about leaving Earth and then he left." said the prisoner "Ok, take this one down to the lab and have the scientists and techs poke at him and get all the info out of him. As for the other two take them to the prison here in the palace I will talk with them more later." EmperorKarino said. The soldiers took the prisoners and corpses away, "Admiral wait a moment I still wish to speak with you." EmperorKarino said. "What is it wish to speak about?" Admiral Wilson asked. "You did very well with the rebel situation, and I plan to award you a medal of honor, I would do it immediately but there is the problem with Devon Goldam escaped and I feel I have been underestimating him for too long, I want you and some of the fleet, you can pick how many ships to take with you, and find and destroy all rebels you can find. Search all over the Empire check every planet, make sure there is no rebellion and there never will be one again." EmperorKarino said "Why sir I'm glad you think I deserve a medal, and I will accept this mission, but how many ships do you think I will need?" Admiral Wilson said. "I'm not sure, I have no idea how many rebels there, I suggest you take half the fleet, it never hurts to be overly prepared." EmperorKarino said "Yes sir, when do I leave to begin this mission?" Admiral Wilson asked. "You may leave when ready but the soon the better." EmperorKarino said "Then I will leave tomorrow at dawn, I want to spend some time with my family, and I want to prepare everyone who's going with me on the mission." Admiral Wilson said. "Good man, those are great things to do, you are a great soldier. You might want to leave immediately so you can spend as much time with your family as possible." EmperorKarino said. "Thank you sir." Admiral Wilson said and then left. Just then Sara entered the room, "Emperor I have all the records you wanted me to get for you." Sara said. "Good work" EmperorKarino replied. Sara handed Karino the records…

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Charger

In the streets of Craft city, there is someone sitting in the gutter, it's raining. "What's happening to me?" asked the person in the gutter. The rain was coming down harder and faster. "Who am I?" he said out loud. No one was there to hear his words not that he wanted to talk to anyone. "My name is Peter…, no Peter is dead, he died, I'm not Peter anymore." said the person who once was Peter. It was very dark, but it was light enough for someone to be able to see. "I know who I am…" the person said, his hands hand a glow around them. "I'm the Charger!" the Charger said as lighting shot out of his hands. "And I know what I have to do." The Charger said as he got up and walked away.

EmperorKarino was looking out the window, it was still raining, but now there was thunder and lightning. "A Storm, a bad omen, and now is the worst time for something bad to happen." EmperorKarino said. Sara walked into the room, "You wanted to see me my lord?" Sara asked. "Yes, I finished looking over all the records for the Empire, and I also wished to speak with you." said EmperorKarino. "Ok, what did you wish to talk about?" Sara replied. "Come here stand next to me, the weather is horrible today. And I'm starting to get a bad feeling. EmperorKarino said. Sara walked up to EmperorKarino, "yes the weather is bad today, I wish I brought my umbrella with me, a bad feeling?" Sara said. EmperorKarino was still looking out the window, staring into the distance. "Yes, I just think that something bad is going to happen, but it's just a feeling, I might just be getting tired from looking through all the records." EmperorKarino said. "You should rest, after all that's happened in the last two weeks you should get to rest." Sara said. "Yes, but I can't rest, I have to keep the Empire and the people safe from the rebels, what I wanted to talk to you about was the records. I have read it all, the Empire has plenty of money, so it's a good time, and we have 13 planets in the Empire." EmperorKarino replied. "That's good, 13? I didn't know we had that many." Sara said surprised. "I know all the planets in the Empire, I didn't need the records to tell me that, we are still looking for more planets to colonize. We do have enough space and resources, but I think that we should explore space, with all the new space traveling technology I think that we should push it to the limit and perhaps find out if we are not alone in the universe." EmperorKarino explained "Do you really think that there are such things as aliens?" Sara asked. "Well I'm not sure, but I want to find out." EmperorKarino answered. "Have you gotten any messages from Jessica or Admiral Wilson?" EmperorKarino asked. "None from Jessica, and Admiral Wilson is just about to leave." Sara replied. "Keep me informed on any messages." EmperorKarino said. "Yes my lord" Sara said. Sara left the throne room. EmperorKarino continued to look out the window.

At the military base, Admiral Wilson was getting ready to board the Excalibur, a soldier walked into the Admiral's room. "Admiral, the fleet is ready to depart." said the soldier. "I will be there in a minute." replied the Admiral. He took one last look at a picture of his family and then he walked out of the room and headed towards the hanger. The hanger at the military base was huge, it was so big that you couldn't even see the other side of it from the opposite side. Admiral Wilson boarded the Excalibur and got onto the bridge. "Attention all ships, this is Admiral Wilson, we are about to go on a very important, long and dangerous, I hope you all have said your goodbyes to your family and friends, because we won't be returning back to Earth until the end of the mission. The mission itself is for us to go to planet to planet and find all rebels and destroy them. We will be departing for this mission in one hour, everyone get to your stations and standby." Admiral Wilson said into the fleet's open com channel. The fleet was ready within the hour and they left Earth.

Jessica was in a hotel, she got a room for her stay at Mars. "Where should I go look next?" Jessica thought to herself. She wandered around the area checked all places where she could get info, pleasant or not. "It looks like Devon Goldam hasn't even stepped foot on this planet, not a single person has met him or any idea where he is, I'll make one last check at that bar then I'm out of here." Jessica said to herself. She headed to the bar, "Back again eh?" said the bartender. "Do you have any information for me?" Jessica asked. "As a matter a fact I do, it's not really info, it's a rumor that I heard. They say that Devon Goldam is running his ass right out of the Empire into unexplored space." The bartender explained. "Who's they? And out into unexplored space? That's a bunch of crap, he's a rebel he has to be in the Empire for him to try his attempts to destroy it." Jessica said. "I had enough, I'm out of here." Jessica said before the bartender could reply. Jessica went back to the spaceport, "Welcome back, I'm sorry to say that I don't have any information for you." said the dock manager. "I'm leaving, is my ship ready?" Jessica said "Yes, you can leave immediately, and I hope your stay here has been enjoyable." replied the dock manager. "Enjoyable, that's a laugh." she said as she walked to her ship. She started the ship up and left Mars.

Devon Goldam and the rebels were wandering through the desert, "Devon, I think we're lost." said one of the rebels. "We're not lost if we keep heading in this direction we will get to the town, we didn't land that far away from it." Devon said. "But we have been walking for hours." Said another rebel. "Just keep walking, the only reason this is so bad is because the heat is getting to us, just try to think of happy thoughts, but don't let mirages trick you." Devon replied. Devon and the rebels continued on for what seemed like more hours. "Hey, do you guys see that?" said one of the rebels. "See what?" said another rebel. "It's a road." said the rebel. "That means it will lead us to the town. "said one of the rebels. He ran crazily into the distance. "Should we catch up to him?" a rebel asked Devon Goldam. "No, let him tire himself out, we'll catch up to him eventually." Devon replied. "Ok, when we get into the town we are going to get some supplies, only get things we need. Everyone keep a low profile, we don't want to leave a trail for EmperorKarino to follow us on." Devon continued "Do you really think that he is still following us?" asked a rebel. "Well, I never seen Karino give up, and there are no other rebel factions out there that are a serious threat, plus I do believe that Karino hates me. I understand that I hate him as well. Since we got so many victories against him in such little time and we escaped him on Earth. If I had to guess I'd say he is probably consumed by rage right now." Devon said.

In the streets of Craft, The Charger was walking through an alley. "I think I have control of this." said The Charger to himself. He shot lightning out of his hand and he hit a trash can. "Now I got to find the criminals and scum of this city." said The Charger. He continued walking and left the alley way. He went to a nearby building, it was a rundown hotel. The Charger walked in, and went to the front desk, "How can I help you" said the hotel clerk. The Charger leaned forward to the hotel clerk, "I know this place is being run by the mob, are you involved with them?" said The Charger. The hotel clerk shook his head, "They are watching this place I can say anything, they'll kill me. What are you? A cop or something?" asked the clerk. "No, I'm not a cop, but I will take care of this, as long as you swear you're not involved with the mob and will be good." said The Charger. "No, I'm not with the mob, they came in here years ago and took over, they said if I didn't run this place for them they would kill me. As you can see since they took over this place is a dump, no one ever comes in here anymore." said the clerk. "Ok, do you know where they are?" asked The Charger. "There are some guards upstairs that watch the video cameras." answered the clerk. The Charger walked up the stairs to the top floor. He kicked open the door. "What the fuck!" said the thug. The Charger shot a bolt of lightning to the thug. "Son of a… shoot him." said another thug. The thugs pulled out their guns. The Charger zapped them all, "You all have chosen a life of pain and evil and you will pay the price." The Charger shouted. He shocked the remaining thugs, some of them ran away or died from the shocks, but there was one left alive in the corner cowering. "Please don't kill me." Begged the thug. "I won't kill you, but I want you to give up this life of being a criminal, and do something good. And I want to never see you again." The Charger said. "No problem" said the thug as he ran away. The Charger walked down stairs back to the clerk, "I took care of the thugs, this place is free now." said The Charger. "Won't the mob send more?" asked the clerk. "If they do I'll be back here and I won't be as merciful as I was this time." said The Charger. "Thank you for saving my hotel, is there anything I can do for you?" asked the clerk. "No, well, just be a good person and try to stop any and all bad that gets into your life." replied The Charger. Then the Charger left.

In high orbit of Earth, Admiral Wilson was on the bridge of the Excalibur looking out into space. "goodbye Earth." Admiral Wilson whispered to himself. "Admiral should we go to Mars now?" asked a pilot. "Yes let's go" Admiral Wilson replied. The fleet traveled to Mars, they just held their position then, "Get contact with the Governor of Mars." said the Admiral. "Yes." said the Governor of Mars. "This is Admiral Wilson of the Imperial fleet on a mission from the Emperor, you are to lock down the planet and give control of the whole planet." said Admiral Wilson "Yes of course, but lock down the planet, that will take a while…" said the Governor. "Make it happen, and I will personally oversee all activity on the planet, I will come down to the planet immediately." Admiral Wilson interrupted. "Yes sir." said the Governor. Admiral turned to people on the bridge, "Captain Alex, I will leave you in charge of the fleet while I'm down on the planet. Don't let any ships in or out of the planet unless they are a part of the fleet." said Admiral Wilson. "Yes sir, I won't let you down." replied Captain Alex. "I know you won't" said Admiral Wilson. Admiral Wilson left the bridge, "You four soldiers come with me." said Admiral Wilson. Admiral Wilson and the four soldiers went down to the hanger and took a shuttle and headed to Mars.

Mean while out in space, Jessica was in her ship thinking of where to go next, she checked her ship's map, "Well the closes planet is Protos 1, might as well go there and see if was there." Jessica said to herself. She put the coordinates in the ship and headed to Protos 1, it was going to be a while since Protos 1 wasn't even in the same solar system, she relax in her chair. "This is going to be a while." she said. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Devon Goldam and the rebels got their supplies and left the town, "Are you sure we couldn't stay a little longer?" asked a rebel. "No, we got to be on the move, we don't know how close Karino is to catching us, plus we need to get the supplies back to the ship and let the guys at the ship get a chance to rest." explained Devon. "Alright" said another rebel. They headed back into the desert, it still took them a long time to get back to the ship, but they did make it back to the ship. "You guys are back!" exclaimed the rebel guarding the ship. They took all the supplies aboard the ship and got ready to leave. The two rebels who guarded went to the lounge and fell asleep on the couches. "Where are we going next Captain?" asked a rebel. "Well, we still need to get further away from Earth, how about we go to Deucalion?" Devon Goldam said. "Deucalion, that's place is cold barren good for nothing planet." said a rebel. "Isn't that better than this desert atmosphere?" asked Devon. "Your trading one extreme for another." said another rebel. "One good thing about it is that is very far from Earth." said a rebel pilot. "Deucalion it is then." announced Devon. They got the ship ready and took off.

Back on Earth, in the alley ways of Craft city, a thug was running in the dark, it was still raining from before, but it was lighter. He ran to a building and knocked on the back door. "Who is it?" said a voice from behind the door. "Its Johnny, you have to let me, I got to tell the boss something, this is really big, and we don't have time." said Johnny in a hurry. The door opened and Johnny ran in. he dried himself off from the rain. He took off his hat and entered a room. "You wanted to see me Johnny." said someone in the shadows. "Yes Boss, something horrible happened, you're not going to believe it, and we're in trouble this time." Johnny said quickly. "Slow down, and tell me what happened, sit down, and I want you to tell me exactly what happened." said the Boss. "Ok, well I was at that hotel over at the other side of the city, it was just your average day, except for the rain. Me and the other guys at the hotel, guarding it like usual, then this weird looking guy comes in. he talks with the clerk for a while. After he is done talking to the clerk he walks up to where we were at and then…" Johnny explained. "Then what?" the Boss asked. "This is the part you're not going to believe." Johnny said nervously. "Just tell me what happened Johnny!" the Boss shouted. "Ok, ok, well the guy kicked the door down, then he zapped us with lightning, he killed most of us, a few of us got away. I ran here as fast as I could." said Johnny. "Lightning? Johnny what have you been smoking? I hope it isn't that new stuff we have been selling, because we haven't tested it yet, the only reason we sell it is because we need the money." The Boss replied. "That's why I kept saying you were going to believe it, and no I haven't smoke anything today. That's good to hear before I tried any of it." Johnny answered. "So you expect me to believe some lightning shooting freakazoid killed most of my men and took out the hotel?" the Boss said angrily. "Well he didn't take out the hotel, all he did was get us out of it, and he hardly did any actual damage to it." Johnny replied. "Alright if you are telling the truth, then we do have a problem, ok, if this wackjob has super powers then we just make the odds a little more difficult for him, double the guards at all our rackets and business, we aren't going to be messed with by one guy even if he has powers." said the Boss. "Yes, boss, I'll get to that right now." Said Johnny, then hurried out of the office.

EmperorKarino decided that looking out the window got tiring and there was no point if all there was the bleakness of the rain. "Sara has there been any messages yet?" EmperorKarino asked. "None yet." She replied. "Killbot can you come up here now? And try to use the elevator this time." EmperorKarino said. A few minutes later, the elevator dinged and Killbot came out. "Killbot Online." Killbot said. "I have a new mission for you Killbot." EmperorKarino said. "I want you to find, just find my bodyguard, Jessica, after you find her, come back here and tell me if she is alive or not and where she is. But do not mess up her mission in any way. Do you understand?" EmperorKarino asked. "Yes, Mission start, Killbot Online." Killbot said. Then Killbot went into the elevator and was gone. "Let's hope this time, he can complete his mission and not do anything to make me mad." EmperorKarino said to himself.

The Charger was walking around the streets, but trying to be noticed, and no one paid any attention to him. He saw an electronics shop, he looked at it carefully, some how he could tell that this was another place being run by the mob. He could also see that there were hidden guards. "This could go bad, if innocent people get hurt while I try to fight the thugs. I got to think of a way to get inside without them noticing me then get them without them knowing." said the Charger to himself. The Charger went into a nearby alley way. He found some rags and stuff to disguise himself as a hobo. He got into the electronic shop, "What are you doing in here? This place is for customers only." said the manager. "Don't worry, I'm in the right place." The Charger said as he took off his disguise and shocked the manager. "It's that guy that killed the others at the hotel." said the thug. "Shoot him" said another thug as he was pulling out his gun. The Charger shocked the two thugs, he turned around to see two more behind him, and he jumped over to the side and dodged the bullets. He zapped the two thugs, and then went into the next room. He shocked the remaining thugs, one of them was still alive, barely. The Charger walked over to him. "You son of a… (cough), you'll pay for this." said Johnny. "You're done for, and so is the mob and all criminals of this city." said the Charger. "You can't beat the mob… (cough) the only reason you made it out…(coughing)… of this one is because we didn't expect to encounter someone with super powers, and we didn't know where you'd go next. (cough). Johnny said weakly. "It doesn't matter, your undone now, I will free this city, and as you can see, there is nothing you can do to stop me, if you give up your criminal life and swear to be good, I'll take you to a hospital." said the Charger. "Screw you… (cough)…" Johnny said. Then he laid down, closed his eyes, and he was dead. The Charger left the electronic shop and walked into the distance.

Admiral Wilson walked out of the shuttle with the guards, the governor was waiting on the landing pad. "We are doing are best and have communicated to all other Imperial buildings and told them the situation and the planet will be locked down within hours." The governor said. "I guess that will have to do, now I need command of all military forces on planet." said Admiral Wilson. "We have few military on planet, I figured you know that." the governor said. "Watch your tone, I am your superior in jurisdiction and rank. Just get all military personal to follow my orders and have the commanders of them in contact with me." Admiral Wilson said. "I will get on it right away." said the governor. The governor walked into the building. Admiral Wilson went to the nearby stair case and the soldiers followed him. He made it down to street level, and headed to the nearest police station. "Where is the police chief?" asked Admiral Wilson. "He's at his office." said a cop. Admiral Wilson walked over to the office, he knocked on the door, "come in." said the police chief. Admiral Wilson walked in, "take a seat, now how can I help you?" said the police chief. Admiral Wilson sat down, "I am Admiral Wilson of the Imperial Fleet and I'm here on a mission from the Emperor. Didn't the governor inform you that I was here?" Admiral Wilson replied. "Ah yes, the Admiral, ok what you need?" asked the police chief. "I need you and this department to search the city for any and all rebels, capture them if possible and when they are capture bring them to me, and you are to follow all my orders." said the Admiral. "Ok, I will tell the boys to get started in the search, but I tell you, they ain't going find anything, I've been here for 10 years, we don't got any rebels around here." said the police chief. "This is a direct order from the Emperor, we are going to search this whole planet and find all rebels here, if there are any." replied Admiral Wilson.

Back in the Throne room, "Emperor, you finally got a message." Sara said. "Good, who is it from?" EmperorKarino asked. "It's from the police." Sara said. "The police? What do they want, play the message." EmperorKarino replied. "EmperorKarino, we have investigated the attack on the spaceport, and it turns out that Devon Goldam was behind it." said the cop "That's the reason you contacted me! I already knew that you imbecile. How can you be the cops of the Imperial City if you can't even do simple police work." EmperorKarino shouted. "Sorry, but we do have more news, the mob has been more active recently and the police force is already stretched too thin, we wanted some help so I thought you would send some help." said the cop nervously. "alright, I'll be down there within the hour, I have zero tolerance for the mob or any criminals really." EmperorKarino said. EmperorKarino went to the elevator and went down to the first floor and left the palace. He walked to the police station, it didn't take that long, but he probably should have taken a vehicle there. EmperorKarino entered the police station. "oh good you're here, the situation is, the mob has been a lot more active of late, there has been a lot of murders recently we think that there's a mob war going on, but we thought there was only one of them." said the cop. "Leave this to me, I will take care of this personally." EmperorKarino replied. "Sir do you think that is smart, these thugs will kill you if they get the chance." said the cop "I can take care of myself, and what do these stupid thugs have?" EmperorKarino said. EmperorKarino left the police station, from all the investigating the cops had done, EmperorKarino figured out where the next shoot out was going to be, and it started raining again. "Rain again, this is really a bad omen, perhaps I shouldn't have sent both Killbot and Jessica away." EmperorKarino said to himself. Not too far away from EmperorKarino, the Charger was planning to strike at the mob at their hideout. EmperorKarino walked and then he saw someone standing in the middle of the street. "Who are you?" EmperorKarino called out. The person didn't say anything. EmperorKarino slowly walked up to the person, "EmperorKarino" said the person. "Yes, that's me." EmperorKarino said to the person. The person sent a bolt of lightning at EmperorKarino. "Son of a bitch." EmperorKarino said as he got back up. "So you're the one behind all the murders, not the mob, unless you're working for them." Continued Karino. "How dare you!" the person shouted as he sent another bolt. EmperorKarino dodged it, "I see, you're a "super", I have encountered a few in my life, now who are you?" EmperorKarino said. "You want to know who I am! I'm the Charger, and I don't work for the mob, you tyrant!" The Charger exclaimed. "Even if you don't work for the mob, you still killed all those people, you can surrender and go to jail, but if you keep attacking me then I have no choice but to take you down." EmperorKarino explained. "I cannot go to jail, there are still things I have to do, and your corrupt and evil government has no right to ensnare me." The Charger replied. "So be it then" said Karino. EmperorKarino drew his sword, and then he charged the Charger. The Charger shocked EmperorKarino and kept a constant wave of lightning at EmperorKarino, "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" EmperorKarino said in pain. EmperorKarino got back up even with the lightning being shot into him, he ran up to the Charger and punched him, the Charger backed up, EmperorKarino swung his sword at him and missed. The Charger shocked EmperorKarino again, this time EmperorKarino's hooded cape caught fire, EmperorKarino threw it off of him, now his face and long hair could be seen, it was still raining and both of them were wet. "This isn't good, the more rain we got on us the more the shocks are going to hurt, but they must hurt him as well, I got to go for one stab with my sword that should take him down." EmperorKarino thought to himself. The Charger charged up for another attack, EmperorKarino ran at him, the Charger shot lightning but missed, EmperorKarino jumped and slashed the Charger across the chest, the Charger fell down. EmperorKarino walked over to him, "this is what you choose, I offered you jail and you choose death, now do you have any last words." EmperorKarino said. The Charger looked him in the eyes and then died. The rain still poured down, EmperorKarino stood up and walked over to where he threw his cape, it was no longer on fire, but it was no longer wearable. EmperorKarino walked into the distance.

End of Chapter 5


End file.
